Blog użytkownika:Raixo/PokéStory
Więc... Opowiadanie o Pokach w Kalos... I to tyle, miłego seansu xD center Rozdział I Pierwszy Pokémon ...Blaziken użył Miotacza Płomieni! Lecz Lucario się nie poddaje i używa Kościopędu! Ale Blaziken nie słabnie i kontratakuje Podniebnym Cięciem!... - E, Vaoru ktoś do ciebie... - Powiedziała... No, oczywiście moja siostra, bo któż by inny, wtedy zerwałem się z oglądania bitew, zszedłem po schodach i otworzyłem drzwi. Był to Jacob, mój znajomy. - W jakiej to spr... - Chciałem zapytać, ale Jacob przerwał mi. - Nie ma czasu! Chodź, opowiem Ci o drodze o co chodzi. - Wtedy nie wiedziałem czego mam się spodziewać, ale dobra, założyłem buty i poszedłem. - Więc?... O co chodzi? - Spytałem. - Widzisz... W końcu nadszedł ten czas. - Powiedział krótko, ale po tych słowach już wiedziałem o co chodzi. - Serio!? To już teraz!? Nie twierzę... Szybciej! Nikt nie moż e nam zabrać wybranych Starterów! - Krzyknąłem i razem z Jacobem pobiegłem. - A tak właściwie jakiego Startera wybrałeś? - Zapytałem z ciekawością. - Zobaczysz na miejscu! - Krzyknął. Potem już nie rozmawialiśmy, aż do przybycia do Labolatorium Profesora. Po kilku minutach w sumie, byliśmy na miejscu. Lecz nie widzieliśmy nikogo prócz jednej dziewczyny stojącej na środku. - Ej, ty, wiesz może gdzie jest Profesor? - Spytał Jacob. - Na chwilę obecną Profesor pracuję nad czymś ważnym, i nie może na razie odejść od pracy. - Oznajmiła. - Oh, szkoda... - Powiedział ze smutną miną. - Dobra, skoro na razie go nie ma to chodź, wrócimy potem. - Powiedziałem do niego i wyszliśmy. - Tyle czekałem na swojego startera, a teraz muszę czekać jeszcze dłużej... Eh... - Powiedział podirytowany Skyred. Po czym usiadł pod drzewem. Ja też usiadłem, ale chwilę potem zauważyłem jakąś małą płaczącą dziewczynkę, więc wstałem i podszedłem do niej i spytałem się o co chodzi. - Z-Zgubiłam Pokémona k-którym m-miałam się o-opiekować w tym l-lesie... - Wydukała. - C-Czy mógłbyś go odnaleźć? Ja się za bardzo boję, ponieważ są tam dzikie P-Pokémony, przez które w-właśnie zgubiłam s-wwojego, a T-Ty wyglądasz j-jakbyś swojego Pokémona j-już miał więc t-to dla Ciebie nie problem, p-prawda? - Dodała. Lecz nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, bo... - Prawdę mówiąc to n... - Chciałem powiedzieć, ale jednak się rozmyśliłem. - Dobra, odszukam tego Pokémona. - Powiedziałem, a dziewczynka się uśmiechnęła. - Ej, Jacob, chodź tu! - Krzyknąłem, a Jacob po chwili przyszedł. - Chodź ze mną odszukać Pokémona tej dziewczynki, no chyba, że się boisz. - Powiedziałem. - Że ja? Phew, idę. - Powiedział, po czym ruszyliśmy wgłąb lasu. - Szczerze to nie widzę tu żadnych dzikich Pokémonów... - Powiedziałem. - Że co!? Dzikie Pokémony, przecież my nie mamy starterów, nie wspominałeś nic o dzikich Pokémonach!... Eh. - Powiedział lekko przestraszony Skyred. - Ej! Chyba widzę tego Pokémona! - Krzyknąłem, patrząc na drzewo na którym był mały, pomarańczowy Pokémon przypominajacy mysz. - Rzeczywiście, no to jak, kto go zbiera z drzewa? - Spytał Jacob. - Mogę ja... - Powiedziałem niechętnie, po czym wspiąłem się na drzewo, i już byłem blisko Pokémona, ale gdy chciałem go wziąć, ze strachu poraził mnie prądem ale zdążyłem go złapać i zleciałem razem z nim... Pokémon po chwili zrozumiał, że nie jesteśmy wrogami i już nie atakował. - Ale silny atak... Ał... - Powiedziałem. - No dobra, teraz tylko jej przynieść tego Pokémona? - Zapytał Jacob. - Ta. - Odpowiedziałem. - Szybko i łatwo poszło... - Powiedział Skyred. Ale gdy byliśmy już w połowie drogi do wyjścia z lasu, nagle przyleciały te dzikie Pokémony, którymi były rozwścieczone, dobrze nam znane Beedrille. Wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy co robić. Zaczęliśmy uciekać, ale Beedrille były szybsze... Były już tuż przed nami, ale coś nas uratowało... Nie potrafię opisać co to do końca było, wyskoczyło z drzew... Przypominało Pokémona, świecił bardzo mocno, a widocznie Beedrille się go... Przestraszyły? Nie wiem, w każdym bądź razie zaraz jak go ujrzeliśmy to szybko zniknął. - Hej... Vaoru... - Zaczął Jacob. - Nie... Nie wiem co to było... - Odpowiedziałem uprzedzając pytanie, po czym ruszyliśmy dalej w stronę wyjścia z lasu. - Oh? To mój Dedenne! - Krzyknęła dziewczynka, po czym wzięła go, i schowała do torby. - Dziękuję Wam. A tak z ciekawości... Kim chcecie zostać?... - Ja będę walczył o odznaki - Powiedziałem. - A ja będę Koordynatorem. - Oznajmił Jacob. - Rozumiem... W takim razie pewnie się jeszcze spotkamy... - Powiedziała patrząc na mnie i odchodząc, nie wiedziałem o co jej chodziło ale nie przejmowałem sie tym, bo bardziej mnie interesowało to, co nas nie dawno uratowało. - Ej, a może już Profesor skończył pracować? - Powiedział Jacob, wtedy ruszyliśmy do Labolatorium. - Witam w moim Labolatorium, jestem Profesor Sycamore, przyszliście tu po swoje startery, prawda? - Spytał. - Tak! - Odpowiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. Wtedy tamta dziewczyna którą spotkaliśmy w labolatorium przyniosła walizkę, a jak ją otworzyła były tam 3 Pokéballe, jak się domyśliliśmy, były w nich startery. - Od lewej: Fennekin, Froakie i Chespin, czyli: Typ Ognisty, Wodny i Trawiasty. Wybierajcie. - To może ja pierwszy. - Powiedziałem. - Dawno już zdecydowałem, że będzie to... Froakie. - Powiedziałem i zabrałem środkowego Pokéballa. - Hmm... W takim razie, skoro Vaoru wybrał Froakie'go, to ja wezmę Chespina! - Powiedział Jacob, i wybrał prawego Pokéballa. - Profesorze, też chciałabym wyruszyć w podróż... - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Dobrze Alex, został dla Ciebie Fennekin. - Powiedział Profesor, a dziewczyna wzięła lewego Pokéballa. - Nareszcie, mam swojego pierwszego Pokémona! - Krzyknąłem, po czym wyrzuciłem Pokéballa w powietrze, on otworzył się wyzwalając z siebie Wodną Energię a przez nią przedarł się mój Froakie w masce z Frubble'ów. Wszyscy tak jak ja wywołali swoje Pokémony, i zaczęli się nimi cieszyć. - No, dobrze. Ale to nie wszystko teraz wszyscy dostajecie swojego Przewodnika - Pokédexa i 5 Pokéballi na start. - Powiedział Profesor po czym rozdał przedmioty. Ja miałem Cyjanowy Pokédex, Jacob limonkowy a dziewczyna fioletowy. - Dobrze Profesorze, to ja wyruszam. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Dobrze ale pamiętajcie, Pokémony to nie narzędzia to walki a przyjaciele, powodzenia w podróży. - Powiedział Profesor i wszyscy ruszyliśmy w swoją stronę, a mnie dalej ciekawiło czym było to światło... Rozdział II Pierwsza Bitwa - Jacob, więc od teraz idziesz własną ścieżką, nie? - Spytałem. - Tak, chcę być najlepszym Koordynatorem. - Odpowiedział. - A szkoda, że nie będziemy podróżować razem, no cóż, trzymaj się. - Powiedziałem, po czym on ruszył, a ja jeszcze na chwilę wróciłem do domu, oznajmiłem wszystkim, że wyruszam w podróż, pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi, zabrałem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i również wyruszyłem, gdy byłem już na "skrzyżowaniu" (Miałem do wyboru wyruszyć do Miasta Santalune lub Lumiose), zatrzymałem się. - Nie ma w sumie potrzeby byś siedział w Pokéballu. - Powiedziałem, po czym lekko wyrzuciłem w górę Pokéball z Froakie'm, który ponownie wyskoczył z wodnej Energii.? - Hmm... W sumie, nie sprawdzałem Cię jeszcze Pokédexem, tak więc... - Pomyślałem, po czym wyjąłem Pokédex i najechałem nim na Froakie'go. - I to wszystko? Nie ma tu więcej informacji? - Powiedziałem. - Ehh... No dobra partnerze, w którą stronę idziemy? - Spytałem się swojego Froakie'go. A on wskazał na lewo czyli na drogę do Miasta Santalune. - Hmm... Skoro tak mówisz, to dobra. - Powiedziałem, wtedy Froakie wskoczył mi na ramię i ruszyliśmy. - W sumie, fajnie by było złapać jakiegoś innego Pokémona. - Pomyślałem, po czym zobaczyłem nad głową Pokémona, który nade mną przeleciał i wylądował po chwili gdzieś w trawie. - Hmm... Czyżby to był Fletchling? No cóż, idziemy tam! - Krzyknąłem i podbiegłem do miejsca wylądowania latającego Pokémona, tak jak myślałem - był to Fletchling. - Dobra Froakie, nasza pierwsza bitwa, dawaj! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy Froakie zeskoczył z mojego ramienia przed przeciwnika. - Hmm... Jakie Ty masz ataki? - Pomyślałem, ale Fletchling zanim się namyśliłem zaatakował Froakiego chyba Dziobaniem. - Kurde, no trudno, Froakie użyj... Żaru! - Krzyknąłem, ale jak tak to przemyślałem, to przecież to atak Typów Ognistych, nie Wodnych... Ale zanim znów wymyśliłem jakikolwiek sposób ataku, Fletchling ponownie zranił Froakie'go, tym razem jakby cięciami powietrza. - No nie... Moja pierwsza walka tak się nie może skończyć... Dobra, użyj... Bąbelków? - Powiedziałem, a wtedy Froakie zraniony, podskoczył i dmuchnął z ust bąblami w Fletchlinga, lecz ten niestety zrobił unik. - Dobry ten Fletchling... Dobra Froakie, z racji tego, że to jedyny atak jaki znam który Ty umiesz, to użyj jeszcze raz Bąbelków! - Wrzasnąłem, tym razem bąbelki poleciały szybciej i trafiły uniesionego Fletchlinga, który spadł na ziemię. - Hmm... Uderz go najzwyczajniej. - Powiedziałem wtedy Froakie podbiegł do wstającego Fletchlinga i go uderzył. - Dobra, więc teraz... - Powiedziałem cicho, wziąłem Pokéballa do ręki, powiększyłem go i rzuciłem w Fletchlinga. Pokéball mocno się trząsł, ja i Froakie byliśmy bardzo zdenerwowani, ale ostatecznie złapałem Fletchlinga, byłem z tego powodu zadowolony. - Dobra, choć Fletchling! - Wykrzyknąłem i rzuciłem Pokéballa, a zniego wyszedł Fletchling. - Hmm... W sumie nie sprawdzałem Cię Pokédexem. - Powiedziałem cicho i wyjąłem Pokédex i najechałem nim na Fletchlinga. - Rozumiem... Hmm... Ciekawe, no dobra. - Powiedziałem, po czym dalej ruszyłem do Miasta Santalune, lecz nagle po chwili wyzwała mnie jakaś Trenerka, mówiła, że nazywa się Julia, no cóż. Podjąłem wyzwanie. - Turtwig... - Powiedziała, poczym wyrzuciła Pokéball w powietrze, z niego wyłoniła się Trawiasta Energia a z niej wyleciał Mały, zielony żółw. - Oh? Ale może... Sprawdzę Cię Pokédexem, jak Cię już mój Froakie pokona... - Pomyślałem. - No więc, Froakie, nasza pierwsza bitwa z trenerem. Użyj Bąbelków! - Krzyknąłem, wtem Froakie wystrzelił z ust bąbelki. - Wystawiłeś Typ Wodny, przeciwko Trawiastemu? No dobra... Turtwig, unik a potem Gryzienie. - Powiedziała trenerka. - Froakie, un... - Chciałem powiedzieć, ale "Turtwig" zdążył już wykonać ruch. - Trzeba przemyślanie i szybko składać ruchy... Skoro Froakie potrafią generować Frubble, to już mam pomysł, co zrobić... - Pomyślałem. - Dobra Froakie, Akcja! - Wykrzyczałem, Froakie trafił Turtwiga, zanim trenerka cokolwiek powiedziała. - Teraz Bąbelki z wyskoku! - Krzyknąłem, Froakie wyskoczył w powietrze i strzelił Bąbelkami. - Dobra, a teraz uderz w niego Frubble'ami. - Powiedziałem, a Froakie oderwał kawałek Frubble'i i strzelił nimi w Turtwiga, którego trafiło. - Całkiem było to przemyślane, ale to za mało, by pokonać mojego Turtwiga. - Powiedziała trenerka. - Turtwig, teraz przegryż Frubble, a następnie zaatakuj Akcją Froakie'go. - Powiedziała, i wtedy Turtwig uwolnił się z Frubble'i i zaczął szarżować na Froakie'go. - Unik! - Krzyknąłem, a Froakie w porę wyskoczył w górę. - No, teraz to już koniec... Specjalnie powiedziałam Turtwigowi, by wykonał Akcję, by twój Froakie wyskoczył w powietrze... Teraz nie może zrobić uników ani przyśpieszyć opadania, więc... Turtwig, Ostry Liść! - Wykrzyknęła trenerka, a wtedy z małego listka na czubku głowy, wyleciały Liście w kształcie bumerangów, które trafiły Froakie'go... Złapałem Froakiego w ręce, ale rzeczywiście, nie był już zdolny do walki. - Ehh... No cóż. Froakie, powrót. - Powiedziałem, po czym Froakie zaświecił na niebiesko i wyleciał promień z Pokéballa który go zabrał do środka. - W zasadzie, mógłbyś wygrać, gdybyś lepiej przemyślał ruchy, ale Twój Pokémon nie jest jeszcze z Tobą tak zżyty, by robić to dokładnie, tego czego Ty chcesz. - Powiedziała. - Może... Trudno, teraz przegrałem, następną walkę wygram... Tak sądzę. - Pomyślałem, po czym dalej ruszyłem do Miasta Santalune, tyle, że "Julia" też tam szła. Rozdział III Zespół F Santalune nie daleko, lecz postanowiłem zrobić sobie małą przerwę, Julia też się zatrzymała. - Wiesz, radzę Ci teraz zobaczyć Froakie'go Pokédexem, było widać, że to Twoja pierwsza walka, a po pierwszej walce Pokédex skanuje ruchy Pokémona, i zbiera informacje, teraz Pokédex wyświetli Ci więcej informacji na jego temat. - Dobra Suiton, dawaj. - Powiedziałem rzucając Pokéballem z którego wyszedł mój Froakie. - Suiton? Tak nazwałeś swojego Froakie'go? - Spytała. - Tak, a Twój Turtwig ma jakąś nazwę? - Zapytałem. - Owszem, ma. Terro się zwie. - Rzekła. Potem gdzieś odeszła, a ja na spokojnie mogłem sprawdzić informacje na temat mojego Froakie'go, więc wyjąłem Pokédex, i najechałem nim na Suitona. - Ooo! Teraz o wiele więcej informacji. - Powiedziałem, po czym schowałem Pokédex. - Ciekawe gdzie jest Julia... - Pomyślałem, po czym z głębi lasu nagle jakby wyleciał potężny podmuch Energii, więc wszedłem w las, by sprawdzić co to, okazało się, że Julia walczyła z jakimś trenerem. - Snivy, Dzikie Pnącza! - Krzyknął trener. - Terro, unik a następnie Gryzienie! - Krzyknęła Julia, a jej Turtwig w porę wykonał unik i zaatakował Gryzieniem Pokémona przeciwnika. - Snivy, wyrwij się Turtwigowi, i użyj Przyciągania! - Wykrzyknął, a Snivy po chwili się wyrwała ze szponów Turtwiga i trafiła swoim Przyciąganiem. - Wow... Co za skuteczny ruch. - Pomyślałem. - Świetnie, a teraz złap Turtwiga Pnączami, unieś w górę i uderzaj o ziemię. - Powiedział ze spokojem, i tak jak powiedział tak jego Pokémon zrobił, co chwila podnosił Turtwiga Pnączami w górę, i uderzał nim w ziemię, widać było, że Julia już nie wiedziała co zrobić. - Hmm... Terro, użyj Gryzienia na Pnączach. - Powiedziała Julia, a Turtwig z całych sił ugryzł Pnącza, wtedy Snivy z bólu puściła Turtwiga. - A teraz użyj Ostrego Liścia! - Krzyknęła, a Terro posłał w Snivy liściaste ostrza. - Co by tu robić...! - Mówił trener, ale gdy liście były już bardzo blisko jego Pokémona, ogon mu zaczął świecić na zielono i Pokémon zaczął odbijać swoim ogonem liściaste ostrza. - Snivy! Świetnie, nauczyłaś się Ostrza Liścia! Odbijaj liściaste bumerangi, w biegu, aż dotrzesz do Turtwiga! - Krzyknął właściciel Snivy, która to zrobiła. - A teraz uderz swoim nowym atakiem! - Wykrzyknął. - Terro, zatrzymaj atak Gryzieniem! - Krzyknęła, a Turtwig po chwili, w zębach już trzymał ogon Snivy, o ile dobrze zapamiętałem. - Nie puszczaj ogona Snivy, by nie mogła zrobić uniku przed... - Powiedziała Julia. - ...Ostrym Liściem. - Dokończyła, a wtedy Turtwig, trzymając w zębach ogon Snivy wystrzelił jeden wielki liść w Snivy i odskoczył by samemu nie doznać obrażeń, lecz niestety zrobił to zbyt wolno i oba Pokémony nie mogły już dalej walczyć. - Ehh... Widocznie, jeszcze tego nie opanowaliśmy, no cóż, dobra walka, i dziękuję Ci Terro za włożony wysiłek do tej bitwy, byłeś wspaniały jak zwykle. Powrót. - Powiedziała, po czym jej Turtwig został wessany, do Pokéballa. - Oh, ej Ty, jak się nazywasz? - Spytałem odchodzącego trenera. - Mentalix. - Odpowiedział. - Mógłbyś powalczyć też ze mną? - Spytałem. - Moim jedynym Pokémonem jest Snivy, a aktualnie jest wycieńczona. - Odpowiedział. A wtedy rozniósł się głośny krzyk jakby Pokémona. - Co to było?... - Zapytałem. - Mogę się domyślać co to... - Powiedział Mentalix, po czym ruszył w stronę źródła krzyku. - Ej zaczekaj! - Krzyknąłem i pobiegłem za nim, a Julia była tuż za nami. - Tak jak myślałem... Zespół F... - Powiedział Mentalix, a przed naszymi oczami ukazała sie grupka osób w pomarańczowawych ubraniach (jedynie jeden z nich był bardziej żółty), łapiących jakiegoś Pokémona. - Zespół F? - Dopytała się Julia. - Tak, pełna nazwa to Zespół Flary, jest to grupa kradnąca i zbierająca Pokémony jako przedmioty badań. Wiem to, bo niektórzy z nich już próbowali ukraść moją Snivy. - Oznajmił. - Ej, zobacz Leo, jakieś bachory się tu przypałętały. - Powiedział jeden z nich. - Rzeczywiście, ej, wy. Jeżeli oddacie swoje Pokémony po dobroci, macie 99% gwarancję, że nic się Wam nie stanie. - Powiedział "Leo" (ten żółty) rechocząc. - Nie ma szans, byśmy oddali Wam swoje Pokémony. - Powiedziała Julia. - Chociaż... Mój Terro, ani pewnie Snivy Mentalixa się nie zregenerowały, więc Vaoru, wszystko w Twoich rękach. - Dodała Julia. - Dobra, więc Fraito, czas na Twoją debiutową walkę. - Powiedziałem wyrzucając Pokéball ze swoim Fletchlingiem. - Akurat dość często w Lidze Pokémon, widziałem w akcji latające Pokémony, więc mam zwiększone szanse na zwycięstwo. - Haha! Ty dzieciaku tym swoim ptaszkiem chcesz walczyć z nami!? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - Krzyknął jeden z nich, a widocznie Fraito się lekko wkurzył. - Hehe... Spokojnie, powalczę z nim... Co Ty na to - Jeżeli wygram, oddacie mi swoje Pokémony, a jeżeli Ty wygrasz to grzecznie sobie stąd pójdziemy, więc? - Spytał z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy ten "Leo". - Hm... Dobra. - Powiedziałem. - Tylko nie przegraj... - Powiedzieli równym głosem Julia i Mentalix. - Ok, ok. Spokojnie. - Powiedziałem a wtedy Leo wystawił małego, czarno-żółtego Pokémona. - Hoh? A to kto? - Spytałem, po czym wyciągnąłem Pokédex i najechałem nim na Pokémona. - Typ Elektryczny... Ma przewagę nad latającym. - Powiedział Mentalix. - Spokojnie, damy radę. - Powiedziałem pewien siebie. - Wierzę w swojego Fletchlinga. - Dodałem. - Dobra, Helioptile, Elektrowstrząs! - Krzyknął Leo, po czym jego Helioptile zaczął się jakby ładować a następnie wystrzelił z siebie mały, żółty Piorun z czarną poświatą w mojego Fletchlinga. - Furaito, unik a następnie Akcja! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy z łatwością Furaito uniknął powolnego Pioruna i użył Akcji. - Co jest! Co to za słaby i wolny Piorun! - Krzyknął Leo. - Nic dziwnego, skoro wystawiasz przemęczonego i rannego Pokémona do bitwy! - Krzyknął Mentalix. - Nie wtrącaj się dzieciaku! Helioptile użyj Plaskania! - Krzyknął poddenerwowany Leo, a wtedy uszy Helioptile'a zaczęły świecić, wtedy ten wyskoczył ledwo w stronę Fletchlinga, lecz Helioptile atakował tak wolno, że Fletchling tylko po prostu powoli się odchylał, a i tak Helioptile po chwili padł na ziemię. - Co ty robisz!? Ty atakujesz czy go głaszczesz!? Jesteś bezużyteczny! - Krzyknął żółty, po czym kopnął elektrycznego Pokémona, tak, że poleciał lekko w powietrze, ale Mentalix go złapał. - Co Ty robisz!? - Krzyknąłem. - Pokémony to nie zabawki! - Dodałem. - Ehh... Ten Pokémon i reszta nie są dobrymi Pokémonami! Bezużyteczne śmiecie! - Krzyknął i wypuścił wszystkie Pokémony z Pokéballi na wolność w tym też Helioptile stał się wolny, po tym Zespół F uciekł. - Wracaj Furaito, dzięki za pomoc. - Powiedziałem, a Fletchling powrócił do Pokéballa, i go schowałem. - jak można tak traktować Pokémony?... - Mówił cicho Mentalix, po czym dał Helioptile'owi żółtą Jagodę. - Sitrus Jagoda, powinna odnowić Ci siły. - Powiedział, po czym Pokémonowi nagle zniknęły wszystkie rany i zaczął być pełen Energii i radosny. - Nie powinniśmy być teraz w drodze do Miasta Santalune? - Spytała Julia. - Rzeczywiście, żegnaj Helioptile. - Powiedział Mentalix, po czym zaczęliśmy odchodzić, ale Helioptile nie przestawał chodzić za nami. - Coś się stało? - Spytał Mentalix. - Helio, Helioptile! - Krzyknął Pokémon, i zaczął pokazywać jakieś niezbyt zrozumiałe rzeczy. - Wiesz... Wydaję mi się, że on chcę być Twoim Pokémonem. - Powiedziała Julia, wtedy Mentalix się lekko zdziwił. - Czy to prawda? - Spytał się Pokémona, a ten pokiwał na tak. - No cóż, ja nie mam nic przeciwko. - Powiedział i wyciągnął Pokéballa, a Helioptile sam się złapał tykając Pokéballa swoją głową. Po złapaniu Helioptile'a przez Mentalixa, ruszyliśmy dalej... Rozdział IV Kontra Helioptile! ''- ''Więc, chcesz ze mną walczyć? - Dopytał Mentalix. - Tak, zgadzasz się? - Spytałem. - W sumie, czemu nie Snivy odpoczęła, Helioptile też czuje się dobrze... Więc, niech będzie. - Powiedział, po czym wyrzucił w powietrze Pokéball, z którego ulotniła się Elektryczna moc, a zza niej wyszedł Helioptile. - Wiesz... Niezależnie jakiego Pokémona wybierzesz, mam przewagę poprzez typ. - Powiedział, i gdy tak przymyślałem to, to rzeczywyście tak było. - Hmm... Dobra, to niech będzie Froakie. Ostatnio trochę trenowałem, więc jak na razie Froakie będzie lepszym wyborem jak walczymy 2 na 2. - Rzekłem. - Dobra, czas rozpocząć bitwę! Helios, zacznij Elektrowstrząsem! - Krzyknął Mentalix. - Hehe... Niestety, mój Froakie może to bardzo łatwo uniknąć, bo nauczył się... Szybkiego Ataku! - Oznajmiłem, wtedy Froakie zaczął biec w stronę Pioruna Helioptile'a, po chwili otaczając sie białą energią, a gdy Piorun był już bardzo blisko niego, wyskoczył w powietrze. - Świetnie Suiton! - Krzyknąłem. - Hmm... Ale teraz nie możesz zrobić uniku, więc... Helios, uderz w Froakie'go z całej siły Elektrowstrząsem! - Krzyknął Mentalix. - Racja... Uniku nie może Suiton zrobić, ale może zawsze zrobić to! Frubble! - Wykrzyknąłem, a gdy Helioptile już miał wystrzelić swój Piorun, Froakie zakleił Heliosa Frubble'ami, przez co Helioptile sam się poraził, gdy spojrzałem się na Mentalixa, widać było, że się tego nie spodziewał. - Dobra, zakończ Akcją! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy Froakie zaczął biec na sklejonego Helioptile'a. - Helioptile, zacznij się turlać. - Powiedział Mentalix, wtedy jego Helioptile wykorzystał to, że jest sklejony w kulkę i zaczął się toczyć, aż staranował mojego Froakie'go, a wtedy Frubble się rozkleiły. - Helios, Plaskanie! - Wykrzyczał. - Suiton, Bąbelki. - Powiedziałem, ale Helioptile Mentalixa zaczął Plaskaniem na swoich uszach odbijać bąble na różne strony. - Świetnie Helios, kontynuuj. - Powiedział, a jego Pokémon zaczął atakować Suitona. - Suiton, odskocz od Helioptile'a i użyj Szybkiego Ataku! - Wykrzknąłem, a mój Froakie zrobił tak, jak mu kazałem. - Świetnie, a teraz przyklej Helioptile'a do ziemi Frubble'ami! - Krzyknąłem. - Znakomicie, a teraz wyskocz wysoko w powietrze nad Helioptile'a i użyj Akcji zlatując na Helioptile'a. - Powiedziałem, a Froakie idealnie to wykonał lecz... - Helios, wyrwij się z Frubble'i i odskocz! - Krzyknął zdesperowany Mentalix, a jego Helioptile ledwo to wykonał, ponieważ Froakie strasznie szybko na niego leciał, ale przez to, że Froakie nie trafił, to uderzył mocno w ziemię. - Dobra, a teraz Helios zakończ to Elektrowstrząsem! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix, a jego Helioptile wystrzelił w mojego Froakie'go Piorun, który go poraził... - Ehh... To koniec. - Pomyślałem, i nawet już wyjąłem Pokéballa, by odwołać Suitona lecz ten... - Czy to...! Tak, to bez wątpienia, Potok! - Krzyknął zdziwiony lekko Mentalix, a wtedy ujrzałem, jak mój Froakie wstaję, lecz otaczała go jasna, niebieska aura, jego oczy też świeciły na niebiesko a zamiast Frubble'i, jego szyję otaczał jakby strumień wody. - Wow... Suiton... Użyj Bąbelków! - Krzyknąłem, a wtedy Froakie wypuścił więcej niż zwykle Bąbelków, które były większe, i szybsze, również świeciły, Helioptile Mentalixa nie zdążył nic zrobić i oberwał. - Suiton, jeszcze raz użyj Bąbelków! - Chciałem powiedzieć, ale nie dokończyłem, bo Suiton zaczął szaleć! Atakował Helioptile'a Mentalixa bez opamiętania strumieniem wody z szyi jak biczem, a po chwili wszystkich zaczął atakować... Ale w porę zanim namieszał bardziej, schowałem go w Pokéballu. - Helioptile, masz tu Oran Jagodę i wracaj. - Powiedział Mentalix. - Tak jak myślałem, twój Froakie nie jest w stanie jeszcze opanować Potoku, lecz kto wie... Może po treningach w końcu mu się to uda. - Dodał. - Więc... Remis? - Spytałem. - Nie do końca, walka cały czas się toczyła, a mój Helios mógł jeszcze walczyć, a Ty odwołałeś swojego Froakie'go, więc przegrałeś. - Powiedział. - Eh... Więc, dalej walczymy, nie? - Dopytałem. - No oczywiście. - Odpowiedział Mentalix, po czym szykował się już wyrzucić Pokéballa, ale ktoś nam przeszkodził, wpadając na mnie. - O, przepraszam ale... O! Vaoru! To serio ty!? Zapisałeś się już do ligi Kalos? - Spytał mnie... Jacob! - Jacob!? Nie... Nie zapisałem, a czemu pytasz? - Spytałem. - Bo wiesz... Za 30 minut kończą się zapisy w tym miesiącu! Ja właśnie biegnę do Centrum Pokémon, by zapisać się na Koordynatora! - Wykrzyknął. - Jeżeli chcesz pozbierać odznaki jeszcze w tym miesiącu, radzę Ci pobiegnąć za mną, byś się zapisał do Ligi. - Powiedział Jacob, po czym pobiegł, ale gdy się o tym dowiedziałem, to ja zanim, a inni za mną... Po około 20 minutach, byliśmy już w Santalune. Rozdział V Trening - Dobra, szybko za 10 minut koniec zapisów! - Krzyknął Jacob, i pobiegł dalej, po chwili znaleźliśmy się w Centrum Pokémon. - Przepraszam... Chciałbym się zapisać na Koordynatora. - Powiedział zmachany Jacob. - Przyszliście w samą porę, właśnie miałam zamykać zapisy. dobrze, daj mi swój Pokédex na chwilę. - Powiedziała różowowłosa kobieta, a Jacob podał jej swój limonkowy Pokédex, a następnie kliknęła jakiś guzik, coś się wysunęło i włożyła tam Pokédex, zamknęła a po chwili dioda się zaświeciła i wyjęła Pokédex. - Dobrze, możesz już toczyć bitwy o Wstążki, ale masz tu jeszcze swoją kartę Trenerską. - Powiedziała i oddała Jacobowi Pokédex i wręczyła mu Kartę Trenerską. Potem podszedłem ja, następnie Julia no i Mentalix. Wszyscy zostaliśmy do czegoś zapisani, i otrzymaliśmy Karty Trenerskie. - Dziękujemy bardzo Siostro Joy. - Powiedzieliśmy chórem i wyszliśmy, ale Jacob pobiegł dalej. - Dobra, możemy już dokończyć bitwę, nie? - Spytałem Mentalixa. - Nie chcę na razie walczyć, zróbmy może przerwę co? Na razie chcę się poopiekować moimi Pokémonami. - Oznajmił. - A może Ty Julia? - Zapytałem. - Nie... Muszę potrenować z Terro, musimy usprawnić ruchy i powymyślać nowe strategie. - Powiedziała. - Ehh... No cóż, idę poszukać sobie kogoś do walki... - Powiedziałem cicho i odszedłem, wchodząc w las, ale po chwili zauważyłem, jak jakiś Trener walczy z Pokémonem. - Ducky, Wodny Puls! - Krzyknął a jego Pokémon wystrzelił z ust Wodę w kształcie kuli, która powaliła jego wrogiego Pokémona. - Wow... Świetny ruch, fajnie by było jakby mój Suiton też tak umiał... - Pomyślałem. - Świetnie Ducky! - Wykrzyknął z dumą trener i wyrzucił w powalonego Pokémona, Pokéballa, a ten się złapał. - No, złapałem Bunnelby. Może będziesz się nazywał... Mudbit. - Powiedział trener. - Hmm... To byłby idealny przeciwnik. - Pomyślałem, i podszedłem do trenera. - Hej... Nie chciałbyś może zawalczyć? Widziałem Twojego Pokémona w akcji, zrobił prze fantastyczny ruch. - Powiedziałem. - Hmm... Czemu by nie, a tak poza tym nazywam się William. - Oznajmił. - A ja Vaoru. - Dopowiedziałem. - Dobra Ducky, walcz! - Krzyknął trener. - Więc Furaito, dawaj! - Wykrzyknąłem i wyrzuciłem Pokéballa z którego wyszedł mój Fletchling. - A tak poza tym... - Powiedziałem, po czym wyjąłem Pokédex i najechałem na Pokémona Williama. - Dobra Ducky, rozpocznij Armatką Wodną! - Wykrzyknął, wtedy jego Pokémon z ust wypuścił strumień Wody. - Furaito, unik! - Odkrzyknąłem, a mój Fletchling w porę się wyrobił. - Cóż za szybki atak ... - Pomyślałem. - Dobra Furaito, Dziobanie. - Powiedziałem z opanowaniem, a Furaito zaczął świecić się dziób i poleciał na Duckletta. - Odskocz w tył a następnie użyj... Wodnego Pulsu! - Krzyknął William, a jego Ducklett z łatwością wykonał rozkaz, odskoczył przed Dziobaniem i naładował Wodną Energię w buzi a następnie wystrzelił w mojego Fletchlinga w formie kuli, po tym ataku Furaito odleciał. - (Naprawdę niesamowity atak...) To jeszcze nie koniec, Furaito... Użyj "Tańca Wiatru". - Powiedziałem. - Taniec Wiatru?... Istnieje taki ruch? - Spytał William. - Można powiedzieć, że to połączenie dwóch ruchów... - Rzekłem, a mój Fletchling użył Szybkiego Ataku i Dziobania jednocześnie, cały był otoczony białą Energią i leciał tak szybko, że moje oczy ledwo za nim nadążały zobaczyłem tylko, że po chwili Ducky upada na ziemię. - Ha! Trening się opłacał! Dobra, jeszcze raz Taniec Wiatru! - Wykrzyknąłem. - Hm... Rzeczywiście, tym akurat mnie zaskoczyłeś, umiejętne połączenie ruchów ale... Mój Ducklett nie daję się nabrać dwa razy na to samo! - Krzyknął William. - Z racji tego, że nie zdążysz odskoczyć, użyj Armatki Wodnej pod sobą, by za jej pomoca szybko się wybić w powietrze! - Dodał, a Ducky tak zrobił i wybił się wysoko, szybko w powietrze, mój Fletchling nie trafił ale... - Hmm... Ale wiedz, że bardzo długo to trenowałem i usprawniałem. Przez skuteczne połączenie ataków, trwają one dłużej, jakby był to oddzielny atak i z każdym użyciem w bitwie, są coraz bardziej precyzyjne i szybsze! - Oznajmiłem, a wtedy Furaito zawrócił dalej korzystając z ataków i uderzył Duckletta. - O! Tego to już zupełnie się nie spodziewałem, ale... Mój Ducklett do najsłabszych nie należy i też potrafi mocno uderzyć. - Powiedział, po czym rozkazał Ducky'emu użyć Armatki Wodnej, nie zdążyłem rozkazać Fletchlingowi uniku. - Dobrze, a teraz wykończ Fletchlinga Wielkim Pulsem Wodnym! - Krzyknął, wtedy Ducklett zaczął zbierać Wodną Energię do ust, a kula w jego buzi coraz bardziej się powiększała aż w końcu gdy Ducklett uznał, że kula jest już dostatecznie duża wystrzelił ją... Niestety mój oszołomiony Fletchling został trafiony i przegrał, przez co musiałem go odwołać. - Dobra, więc walczymy dalej? - Dopytałem. - Tak. Ducky, powrót. Wypróbuję Mudbita. - Powiedział po czym wyrzucił w górę Pokéballa z którego wyszedł szary królik. - Dobra Suiton, dawaj! - Krzyknąłem i wyrzuciłem Pokéballa z Froakie'm. - Hm... A więc Froakie co? Dobra, to może zacznij... Akcją? - Powiedział a jego Pokémon ruszył na Suitona. - Suiton, unik a następnie Bąbelki! - Krzyknąłem, a Froakie odskoczył po czym nadymał się i wystrzelił kilka Bąbelków w Pokémona Williama. - Hmm... Co Ty jeszcze możesz mieć... Już wiem! Przyśpieszenie, i biegaj dookoła Froakie'go tym samym unikając Bąbelków! - Krzyknął, a wtedy jego Króliczy Pokémon zaświecił przez chwilę na biało a następnie stał się o wiele szybszy, i zaczął okrążać Froakie'go. - Szybki Atak! - Krzyknął William, wtedy jego Pokémon zaatakował mojego Froakie'go. - Suiton, również użyj Szybkiego Ataku! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy Suiton wykonał polecenie i ruszył na Mudbita, po chwili rozniosło się światło przy zderzeniu, a gdy minął blask, ujrzałem powalonego Mudbita, i stojącego Froakie'go ale... Po chwili Froakie również padł. - Heh... Więc wygrałem, ale przyznam, że ta Twoja kombinacja ruchów u Fletchling a była całkiem dobra. No cóż... Mudbit powrót. - Powiedział trener i odwołał swojego Pokémona, ja też. - Widzisz... Ten atak... Em... Puls Wodny, jest bardzo dobry. Chcę walczyć o odznakę, i gdybyś mógł mi pokazać jak to się robi... Miałbym większe szanse na wygraną, więc?... - Spytałem. - Hmm... Ok, czemu nie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem i wyrzucił z Pokéballa Duckletta. 20 minut później... ''- ''Więc widzisz, Puls Wodny to dość trudny do opanowania ruch, ale gdy Pokémon już się go nauczy to jest tylko lepiej. W tym ataku Pokémon musi skoncetrować w dłoni lub innym dogodnym miejscu to wykonania ruchu Energię Wodną i ją odpowiednio ukształtować. Kształt jest bardzo ważny, bo gdy nie jest Kula idealnie wykształtowana, może wybuchnąć po dwóch sekundach, przez nierówne ułożenie energii albo może nie równo lecieć i bardzo wolno. Również wkład mocy jest istotny, musi być równa ilość mocy, idealna. Pokémon musi to wyczuć ile mocy potrzeba, gdy jest jej za dużo - wybucha od razu, gdy za mało to wtedy być może, ułożony kształt przez wielkość może się zmienić i tak jak mówiłem, mogą wystąpić następstwa złego kształtu, ponadto za mała ilość mocy może być nie skuteczna, nic nikomu nie zrobi. Plus, kilka istotnych rad: Najlepiej by Pokémon podczas wykonywania tego i innych ataków myślał o kimś dla niego ważnym, bądź by kierowało nim jakieś silne uczucie, wtedy Pokémon czuje, że nadaję sensu jego atakowi, przez co nieświadomie czyni go silniejszym. I... Otoczenie. Otoczenie jest na drugim miejscu, najlepiej by było jakby wokół było dużo wody, wtedy Pokémon może ukształtować większą kule, która wtedy zada większe obrażenia przeciwnikowi. I ogólnie, by ataki wodne były silniejsze, ważne jest by Pokémon jak najwięcej czasu spędzał przy wodzie/w wodzie, pił dużo wody itd. wtedy coraz bardziej się do niej przyzwyczaja i przyswaja sobie więcej Energii. A, i gdy Pokémon korzysta z umiejętności takiej jak Potok, pod wpływem dużej ilości Energii automatycznie bez większych przeszkód może wytworzyć Puls Wodny itd. Ale mniej dokładny. - Wytłumaczył mi William. - Dobra Ducky, pokaż krok po kroku Vaoru i jego Froakie'mu, jak wykonać Puls Wodny! - Wykrzyknął William, wtedy jego Pokémon zaczął powoli zbierać w paszczy Energię Wodną, widziałem jak z normalnej Wody, formuję się błyszcząca kula w któej centrum był biały punkcik z którego jakby co jakiś czas wysyłała się dalej moc, po chwili kula zabłyszczała mocniej na niebiesko, i cała była już równie uformowana, i wszystko ładnie wyglądało a wtedy Ducky wystrzelił kulę. - Pewnie już zdążyłeś zauważyć biały punkcik w środku kuli. Jest to punkt który zawiera najwięcej przesłanej mocy. Widzisz, służy on do tego, że gdy Pokémon wyrzuca już z siebie Kulę, to ten punkt jest takim równoważnikiem, utrzymuję kształt przez przesyłanie w okół proporcjonalnej mocy co jakiś czas. Gdy nie wytworzy się tego istotnego punktu, po chwili kula w powietrzu się rozpadnie, więc jest to bardzo ważne. W zasadzie, można zrobić kulę bez tego, ale trzeba wtedy popchnąć ją atakiem ciągłym, takim jak Armatka Wodna, ale również z idealną porcją mocy, by Kula się do tego dostosowała. Wydawać by się mogło - Przecież to samo co Armatka Wodna, tylko, że w formie Kuli ale tak na prawdę, tak nie jest. Wodny Puls cechuje się zawarciem w nim specjalnej mocy, która aż wibruję potęgą, jest to zupełnie co innego. A, i zapomniałbym dodać. Można Wodny Puls wykorzystać na dwa sposoby. Jeden już Ci znany - Rzucany i drugi, bardziej zapomniany. - Noszony. Dwa sposoby mogą zrobić tylko najlepsze Pokémony, który w świetnym stopniu opanowały manipulację Energią. O co chodzi w stylu Noszonym? Lekko inaczej się układa Energię i formuję, by była idealna do wielkości dłoni - zazwyczaj, ponieważ Pokémony takie jak Ducklett, nie mogą jej wykonać, przez to, że nie mają jak biegać z kulą i nią bezpośrednio zaatakować, ale twój Froakie jest do tego idealny. I ten styl można wykonać również na dwa sposoby. Jeden, tak jak wcześniej uformować białą kulę w epicentrum i biec z Mocą na przeciwnika, albo, bardziej zaawansowany i mocniejszy sposób lecz trudniejszy... Nie tworzenie białej kulki, a bieganie z kulą bez niej i cały czas utrzymywać kształt i moc przez ciągłe dodawanie do niej Energii równomiernie. Jest to trudniejsze, bo. - Pokémon musi podzielić uwagę między wykonaniem ruchu, i popędzeniem z nim na przeciwnika jak i zaatakowanie go, ale też musi się skupić, by ciągle dawać tą samą dawkę mocy, bo jak da odrobinę za dużo równowaga się zburzy i koniec, podobnie jest gdy jest za mało mocy. A dlaczego ten sposób jest silniejszy? Bo widzisz, gdy będziesz co jakiś czas odrobinkę więcej mocy dodawał równowaga się aż tak nie zaburzy, a gdy już będziesz musiał zaatakować wroga, powiększ moc maksymalnie, równowaga się lekko zachwieje ale atak już się przyzwyczaił do zwiększania mocy, więc nie będzie tak źle, ale jak jest się z kulką... Kula ma ustaloną przez białą kulkę w środku dawkę mocy, którą atak musi przyjąć by się nie rozpaść, a gdy nagle więcej Energii się lekko dostarczy, wtedy biała kulka - dostarczyciel starszej energii, będzie się mieszał z drugą, dostarczoną - nowszą energią, przez co się atak rozpadnie. Ot co całe wyjaśnienie i filozofia, wytłumaczyłem Ci wszystko, dałem rady i pokazałem, czas by twój Froakie spróbował. - Objaśnił mi William. - Wow... Dzięki... Trochę to skomplikowane, ale damy radę, co nie, Suiton? - Spytałem. - Fro, fro, froa-kie! - Wykrzyknął. - Dobra więc spróbuj użyć Pulsu Wodnego! - Krzyknąłem. Wtedy Froakie zaczął zbierać Energię na ręcę, a po chwili ją wypuścił, ale w powietrzu się rozpadła. - Źle nadany kształt, nie zbyt dokładnie. I twój Froakie zapomniał o stworzeniu przesyłacza mocy. Próbuj dalej. - Powiedział William, Froakie wtedy ponownie utworzył Puls Wodny, ale wyzwolił swoją moc w ręce. - A tu przykład dodania zbyt dużej mocy. - Rzekł William. Około 3 godziny później... Mój Froakie już dyszał ze zmęczenia. Trenowaliśmy już kilka godzin, a on cały czas na marne zużywał Energię... - Hm... Może na dzisiaj koniec. Twój Froakie zużył zbyt dużo mocy, jeszcze trochę i mógłby nawet umrzeć. Dobra, ja idę dalej zwiedzać świat, przekazałem Ci już wszystko na temat Pulsu Wodnego co wiedziałem, a teraz idę... Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy. - Powiedział i zaczął odchodzić, a ja odwołałem swojego Froakie'go. thumb|135px|Xtransceiver Vaoru - A, może podam Ci swój numer do Xtransceivera? - Spytał mnie, ale nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co to Xtransceiver. - Em... Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem co to jest... - Powiedziałem. - Oh, sprawdź Pokédexem, bo Pokédex zawiera również opisy różnych przedmiotów. - Rzekł, wtedy wyjąłem Pokédex, a William pokazał mi rękę na której był jakby jakiś zegarek i najechałem Pokédexem na ten przedmiot. - Czyli tym jest Xtransceiver... - Powiedziałem cicho. - Tak, wiesz, mam przy sobie jeden sprawny Xtransceiver, masz. Jest tu od razu mój numer i... Od teraz już też dane wszystkie na temat Pulsu Wodnego, które sam spisywałem. - Powiedział i dał mi Xtransceivera, którego wziąłem i założyłem. - No dobra... To cześć. - Powiedziałem do odchodzącego Williamia. - No dobra... Może czas już wrócić do miasta?... - Pomyślałem, po czym zacząłem wracać. Rozdział VI Przygotowania przed walką w Sali! - Hmm... Mój Froakie jest wycieńczony, chyba powinienem go zabrać do Centrum Pokémon... - Pomyślałem i ruszyłem w stronę Centrum, po około 1 godziny i 30 minut czekania Suiton został mi dostarczony w idealnym stanie, a gdy miałem już wychodzić weszła Julia ze swoim Turtwigiem i jeszcze z jakimś jednym Pokéballem. - Co się stało, że twój Terro jest taki ranny? - Spytałem. - Treningi przed walką o odznakę. - Rzekła. - Więc Ty też chcesz walczyć o odznakę? - Dopytałem. - No, tak. - Odpowiedziała. - A co za Pokémon jest w Pokéballu którego dałaś? - Zapytałem. - Zobaczysz, gdy będę walczyła o odznakę. - Powiedziała, wtedy wyszedłem z Centrum Pokémon, poszedłem ponownie wgłąb lasu i trenowałem z Suitonem Puls Wodny... Lecz niestety cały czas się nie udawało, gdy zauważyłem, że Suiton już nie ma siły trenować odwołałem go do Pokéballa i wróciłem do Miasta, tam gdzie byli Julia i Mentalix. - Hmm... Furaito też przydałby się trening... Julia, może powalczysz? - Spytałem. - Nie mam czasu teraz na bezsensowne walki, zaraz wznawiam poważny trening. - Powiedziała. - A może Ty Mentalix?... - Spytałem. - Hmm... Ok. - Powiedział. - Dobra... Snivy! - Wykrzyknął i wyrzucił Pokéball ze Snivy. - Ok, Furaito. - Powiedziałem i podrzuciłem Pokéball z Fletchlingiem. - Zacznij Dzikimi Pnączami! - Krzyknął Mentalix. - Unik, a następnie Dziobanie! - Krzyknąłem, Furaito zrobił unik, i pognał ze świecącym dziobem na Snivy Mentalixa. - Snivy, zablokuj cios Ostrzem Liścia. - Powiedział ze spokojem. wtedy Snivy otoczyła swój ogon zieloną Energią i zablokowała nim Dziobanie. - Świetnie, odepchnij teraz Fletchlinga a następnie... Burza Liści! - Krzyknął, wtedy lekko się zdziwiłem, że Snivy Mentalixa nauczyła się nowego ruchu. Swoim ogonem odepchnęła Furaito na dość dużą odległość i stworzyła Tornado z wirującymi, ostrymi liściami wewnątrz i Tornado te wciągnęło mojego Fletchlinga. - (Wow... Niesamowity ruch) Hmm... Furaito, użyj... - Zacząłem, ale Tornado już przeminęło, a Fletchling znalazł się na ziemi i ledwo się podniósł. - Snivy, zakończ Akcją! - Wykrzyknął, Furaito był tak poraniony, że nie mógł nawet się wzbić w powietrze, więc Snivy uderzyła Furaito, a ten padł nieprzytomny... - Hmm... Furaito, powrót. - Powiedziałem i odwołałem swojego Fletchlinga. - Walczymy dalej? - Spytał Mentalix. - Hmm... Ok, przyda się to Suitonowi. - Rzekłem i wyrzuciłem Pokéballa z Froakie'm a Mentalix odwołał Snivy i wezwał Helioptile'a. - Masz przewagę ale cóż... - Powiedziałem. - Dobra Suiton, rozpocznij Szybkim Atakiem! - Dodałem wykrzykując. - Helios, unik i Ładowanie! - Krzyknął Mentalix. - Oh, więc Helios też poznał nowy ruch? No cóż, Froakie Bąbelki! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy Froakie wystrzelił w ładującego się Helioptile'a wodne bąble. - Dobra, już się naładowałeś więc użyj Elektrowstrząsu z całej siły! - Wykrzyknął, Helios wykonał oczywiście polecenie, jego Piorun przebił się przez Bąbelki i mocno poraził Suitona. - Suiton, Akcja! - Krzyknąłem, a Froakie ledwo trafił Helioptile'a. - No coż, wygląda, że to już koniec... Helios, wykończ Froakie'go Plaskaniem. - Powiedział ze spokojem, wnet uszy Helioptile zaczęły się świecić a ten zaczął atakować Suitona. - Ehh... Jak zwykle przegrałem... - Pomyślałem, wyjąłem już Pokéballa by odwołać już leżącego na ziemi Froakie'go ale ten... Podniósł się, korzystając z Potoku! I trochę jakby panował nad sobą, nie dokońca ale... - Helioptile, Ładowanie dwa razy, a następnie Elektrowstrząs! - Krzyknął Mentalix, zanim Suiton podbiegł do Helioptile'a ten zdążył się naładować i wystrzelić Piorun, ale Suiton zdążył wyskoczyć w górę ale bez mojego rozkazu... - Chyba znów oszalał... - Pomyślałem. - Elektrowstrząs jeszcze raz Helios! - Krzyknął Mentalix, ale Froakie okrył się Frubble'ami by lekko zmniejszyć obrażenia od Elektryczności i użył Szybkiego Ataku by pognać na Helioptile'a... Ale gdy już był obok niego... Zobaczyłem te oczy, oczy mojego Froakie'go, nie szaleńczego, dzikiego Pokémona... - Dobra Froakie, teraz albo nigdy! Puls Wodny! - Krzyknąłem, wtedy Froakie w locie utworzył w ręcę Wodną Kulę i wystrzelił ją po chwili w Helioptile'a, a ten nie zdążył zrobić uniku i oberwał wielką Wodną Kulą. - Tak! Świetnie Suiton! - Krzyknąłem ucieszony, Suiton również się cieszył ale po chwili padł ze zmęczenia i z powodu zużycia dużej ilości Energii. - Znów przegrałem?... - Spytałem się sam siebie, patrząc się na Pokéballa Suitona, a następnie go odwołałem, ale podszedł do mnie po chwili Mentalix. - Nie. Mój Helioptile padł pierwszy, w tej walce wygrałeś. Choć jakby nie spojrzeć najpierw moja Snivy wygrała z Furaito, więc ogółem w pojedynku jest remis. Ale w tej walce wygrałeś. - Oznajmił Mentalix. Cieszyłem się jak nie wiem co, pierwszy raz w ogóle wygrałem, ile treningów i zmagań'... '''Opłacało się. - Widocznie jednak moje życie nie składa się z samych porażek hehe. - Pomyślałem. - Dobra, idę zanieść Pokémony do Centrum, a następnie spróbuję swoich sił w Sali. - Oznajmiłem i ruszyłem do Centrum Pokémon, dałem Pokémony Siostrze Joy i po chwili czekania oddała mi je w dobrym stanie. - Dziękuję bardzo. (Ciekawe kto jest Liderem, jakie ma Pokémony i jak bardzo jest silny...) - Powiedziałem, i wyszedłem ale wróciłem jeszcze na chwilę do Mentalixa. - Dobra, teraz już chyba mogę iść, wiem, że ciągle przegrywałem a Lider jest jeszcze lepszy ale może... Nie trzeba tracić nadziei, nie? - Spytałem. - No, może Ci się uda wygrać, jesteś coraz lepszy. - Rzekł. - A tak w ogóle to... Gdzie jest Julia? - Spytałem. - A ja wiem?... - Odpowiedział pytaniem. - Czyżby była już w... O kurde. - Powiedziałem cicho, zerwałem się i zacząłem biec do Sali... Rozdział VII 'Sala Santalune' Gdy biegłem do Sali, to w biegu posprawdzałem w Pokédexie jeszcze trochę informacji dla powtórzenia, a po chwili byłem już przy wielkim budynku, który był Salą tego miasta, po chwili podekscytowany wszedłem, ale co krok, widziałem jakiegoś pokonanego Trenera, ale nagle wszedłem widocznie to tego głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie stała Julia, a po drugiej stronie chyba Liderka. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze nie rozpoczęły walki, choć zaraz miały to chyba zrobić, ale w oczy rzucił mi się jeszcze ktoś - osoba, która bacznie wszystko obserwowała i wyglądała na reporterkę, która miała zamiar zrobić reportaż na temat Sal i o walkach w niej. Nie chciałem przerywać walki, ale postanowiłem ją obejrzeć więc podszedłem bliżej, ale Liderka mnie zauważyła. - Hm? Ty też chcesz walczyć o odznakę? - Spytała mnie. - T-Tak... - Odpowiedziałem nieśmiało. - Hm... Wy chyba się znacie, prawda? Więc... Może byśmy zrobili Dwuwalkę? - Spytała. - My się znamy?... No w sumie, można tak powiedzieć, ale Dwuwalka? Czy to nie czasem Walka dwóch Trenerów na dwóch Trenerów? - Zapytałem. - Tak, dokładnie. Ty i Julia kontra Ja i moja siostra. - Powiedziała i spojrzała na Reporterkę. - Hej, Alexa, chyba informacje ogółem już nakręciłaś nie? Teraz dalej możesz nakręcać z perspektywy bitwy! - Krzyknęła. - Hmm... Dobra. - Oznajmiła i podeszła do pola bitwy. - Walczyliście już o jakieś odznaki? - Zapytała Liderka. - Nie. (No, przynajmniej ja nie walczyłem...). - Powiedziałem. - Dobra, więc każdy może użyć' jednego Pokémona. - Oznajmiła trenerka, wtedy ze zdziwieniem zapytałem: - A czy do pierwszej walki w Sali nie używa się '''dwóch Pokémonów? - W normalnych warunkach owszem, ale widzisz... To jest Dwuwalka, czyli na jednego Trenera jeden Pokemon, wychodzi tak samo 2 vs 2. - Oznajmiła Liderka. - Oh, no tak... - Powiedziałem cicho. - Więc, zaczynamy bitwę! - Wykrzyknęła Liderka, wyrzucając Pokéball z jakimś niebieskim stworkiem, a jej siostra posłała na pole bitwy Helioptile'a. Ciekaw byłem jaki to Pokémon tej Liderki, więc wyjąłem Pokédex i najechałem nim na niebieskiego stwora. - Surkit? Wszystko wskazuję na to, że to Typ Wodny, no cóż. Wybiorę Suitona... Teraz zobaczę, co przyniosły te treningi. - Powiedziałem cicho i wyrzuciłem Pokéball ze swoim Froakie'm, a Julia wyrzuciła Pokéball z?... Jakimś Pokémonem przypominającym nietoperza, i to pewnie to był ten drugi Pokémon, co wcześniej widziałem jego Pokéball, tylko skąd ona go ma?... No cóż, na takie przemyślenia czas będzie po bitwie, teraz nie ma na to czasu. - Dobra Surskit, zacznij Szybkim Atakiem! - Krzyknęła Liderka. - Drabat, odepchnij Porywem Wiatru Surskita! - Krzyknęła Julia, wtedy jej Pokémon zaczął machać skrzydłami, a po chwili wytworzył się przez nie potężny podmuch, który pognał w stronę Surskita. - Eri, nie pozwól Noibatowi spowolnić Surskita! Użyj Elektrowstrząsu by zatrzymać atak Noibata! - Krzyknęła "Alexa" a jej Helioptile wykonał potężny i szybki Elektrowstrząs, był inny niż ten od Helioptile'a Mentalixa... Bardziej... Żywszy? Ale... Zbyt skupiłem się na innych i nie zauważyłem, że mój Froakie oberwał. - Vaoru, co Ty robisz!? Walcz! - Krzyknęła Julia. - Ok, ok... (Łatwo jej mówić... To nie jest walka jaką ma się na co dzień...) - Powiedziałem. - Dobra Froakie, Szybki Atak! - Krzyknąłem. - Eri, Elektrowstrząs! - Krzyknęła Alexa. - Noibat, oczyść drogę Froakie'mu używając potężnego Super Dźwięku! - Wykrzyknęła Julia, a jej Noibat wypuścił z siebie silny, skonenctrowany dźwięk, który swoją siłą rozproszył Piorun Helioptile'a. - Oh? Dobra strategia, ale w sumie tylko na to czekałam... - Powiedziała Alexa, a gdy Suiton miał już zaatakować jej Helioptile'a... - Hehe, Eri, Ładunek Paraboliczny! - Krzyknęła, wtedy stało się coś oszalamiającego... Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem, to był na prawdę niezwykły i potężny ruch, Helioptile Alexy zrobił Elektryczną Kulę na Ogonie, a następnie z Kuli wystrzeliło kilka Piorunów które trafiły Suitona... Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wygram... Ten Helioptile doskonale panował nad swoją mocą, wiedział co robić, jak to zrobić i z jaką siłą... A moc dźwięku Noibata Julii też była bardzo precyzyjna... To już dla mnie był koniec, to była po prostu wyższa Liga, ich Pokémony były o wiele silniejsze tylko po prostu nie widziało się tego na pierwszy rzut oka, swoimi nie zbalansowanymi atakami tylko się ośmieszałem można powiedzieć. - Hmm... Już i tak chyba nic mi nie pozostało, spróbuję to zrobić póki Froakie jeszcze nie leży całkiem na ziemi... no cóż... Suiton, Puls Wodny! - Krzyknąłem, tak jak w treningach - Suiton wyskoczył w powietrze, nazbierał w ręce energię, ukształtował ją i wystrzelił... Wszystko było wspaniale, miałem już nadzieję, że się tego nauczył i nie wszystko stracone ale... Niestety, Kula rozpadła się tuż przy Helioptile'u. - Uff... Gdyby to w Ciebie trafiło, miałbyś kłopoty, no ale... Dobra Eri, wykończ Froakie'go Plaskaniem! - Krzyknęła, a jej Helioptile to zrobił. Mój Froakie już był tak zmęczony i wyczerpany z energii, że uniku nie mógł wykonać więc padł... Odwołałem go. - Ehh... Jak nie będę miała przez Ciebie odznaki, to się strasznie wkurzę... Ehh... - Powiedziała do mnie, wtedy poszedłem usiąść na ławce, i postanowiłem obejrzeć walkę dalej. Gdy się tak w nią wpatrywałem na prawdę, wszystko było niesamowite, uniki, ataki, manipulowanie mocą... To na prawdę, nie było dla mnie musiałbym trenować z 1000 lat by pokonać tę liderkę... Julia beze mnie dalej zaciekle walczyła lecz po jakimś czasie i tak przegrała ale, za to, że dalej świetnie walczyła sama i szybko i rozważnie wydawała polecenia swoiemu Noibatowi, to została jej przyznana Odznaka Robaka. Potem Julia wyszła z Sali, więc ja też'.' '- '''Ej, mogłabyś mi pokazać te Odznakę? - Spytałem - Nie... Jak Ty wygrasz w Sali i dostaniesz swoją to wtedy zobaczysz jak wygląda. - Rzekła. - Ta... O ile kiedykolwiek wygram... - Powiedziałem. '- Może wygrasz, jeżeli nauczysz się być lepszy w walczeniu Pokémonami. Mogą Cię tego nauczyć w Szkole tego miasta. Oczywiście będziesz musiał ileś zapłacić no ale... Chyba warto. - Rzekła Julia. - Jeżeli ktoś by ktoś nauczył moje Pokémony jak poprawnie wykorzystywać moc, to dobra! - Wykrzyknąłem. - Szkoła jest tutaj, zaraz za rogiem. - Powiedziała i poszła dalej, a ja pokierowałem się w stronę szkoły... ''To be continued''''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach